Just Breathe
by Ivory-chan
Summary: I'm having trouble containing my joy!! *cries* This has been awhile...Good News for the Peanut Gallery..Chapter 9 is up!!
1. Just Breathe

JUST BREATHE  
(A/N Hey Ivory and Alli-chan here. Okay, this is a Dbz/SM fic...We don't own them even though i wish i did own Trunks * drools* he's so kawaii! I better stop or Alli-chan drop-kicks me.. that would seriously hurt.. umm whatelse..oh yeah this is our first fanfic so.. be gentle but any suggestions are welcomed but nothing hurtful k? ) Usagi and Inner Senshi are 18 and so are Trunks and Goten..Mamoru is 22 we need him there because I got something instore for him..inserts evil smirk here and Chibi-usa doesn't exist.  
  
Now on to the fic....... Chapter one  
: author notes  
  
  
" I don't want to be here!" screeched Sailor Moon as she dodged one of the icicle spears that were being thrown at her.  
" Come on Odango Atama, we're here to fight not to hear you whine!" shouted Sailor Mars.  
While the two argued with one another the youma zapped a crystal clear wall around the sailor senshi, all that is...except for Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon, do something!!" Sailor Mercury screamed.  
" Right, um...what do I do?" Sailor Moon asked while scratching her head.  
(sweat drops down sailor senshi's faces)  
" Uh...Moon tiara magic! " *Totally misses*  
" I knew she couldn't do it " sighed Sailor Mars.  
" Well I'd like to see you come here and fight this ugly youma yourself!" replied Sailor Moon.  
" If I wasn't stuck in here maybe I WOULD!"  
*electricity is created while they stick their tongues out at eachother*  
Sailor Moon lets out a cry of frustration, tired and bruised and the fact that she missed lunch because of this youma attack, " This is all your fault you reject ice cube, if it wasn't for you I would be eating lunch right now!!"   
****Somewhere in peaceful serene area****  
  
"They're getting thier ass kicked!" a voiced screeched out of horror. A figure standing next to the deity was recovering from the sudden noise pollution and rubbing her ears vigorously in a circle motion as if that would help to restore her hearing back to normal.  
"Calm down, I'm sure they have everything under control."  
"If you call getting your ass kicked an: I sure do like using the word ass kicked by one measley youma that shoots ice spears that can be easily melted by Sailor Mars under control then hell just frozen over!"  
"Just stating the obvious I see" muttered the figure under her breathe.  
"What kind of sailor training did these girls go through? I mean can't you do something about this?"  
"And pray tell , what should I do? This is breaking some kind of code ya know!"  
"The hell with the code just do something, .... the deity thinking hard for a moment....send them somewhere to train harder ."  
"You won't stop complaining until I do something right...?"  
"Damn straight!" shaking her head with a smirk on her face.  
Mentally muttering choice words the figure threw down streams of pure white light that enguled the Sailor Senshi.  
****SailorMOOn Demenison****  
Suddenly a bright white light absorbed them finds themselves in a small part of woods.  
" Waaahhh!! Wh-what just happened?" Sailor Moon asked while landing on her butt. "Ow!!!"  
Sailor Mercury quickly whips out her mini computer and locates where they are. " It says here we are in a whole different demension...and located in Black Forest, Japan."  
" Good job Odango Atama!! Look what you did now, you're such a baka!!" Sailor Mars barked.  
" Grrr!! I am NOT a baka and don't call me Odango Atama!!!"   
*as Sailor Moon gets up and looks around she spots a person in the distance* " Huh? Is that Mamoru? What is he doing here?  
" Yeah that sure is, he's such a hunk! an:Allie-chan wrote that adjective in" Sailor Mars said while drooling and having hearts in her eyes.  
" Back off Rei!!! He's MINE!!!"   
(Raises an eyebrow and smirks evilly) " For now, Odango Atama...besides you two broke up!!"  
"Oh yeah, but...DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!"  
" Whatever you say, Odango Atama!!"  
"Grrrrrr!!" Usagi turning red and was about to comment back but was cut short when Mako-chan voiced out her opinion first.  
" Would you two quit fighting, if you two haven't noticed we're out of high school so...stop acting like a little kids!!" Sailor Jupiter howled.  
" Yeah really, that's all you two have been doing all this time" Sailor Venus commented.  
(Mamoru walks over to them)" Hey everyone, hey Odango Atama!"  
(Usagi frowns and in a low growl) " Hi Mamoru..."   
" Hey Mamoru " Rei grinned.  
" Mamoru what are you doing here?" Ami asked.  
" I don't know, I was walking down the street and all of a sudden this white light came out of nowhere and so here I am..."   
" Really...that's almost what happened to us..." Minako added.  
" Yeah, because of some baka..." Rei muttered.  
" Now all we have to do is find a way out of this place" Makoto suggested.  
  
  
*** Meanwhile on the other side of the woods***  
  
Exhausted from training Goten and Trunks an:yeah! decides to take a break.  
" Hey Trunks... is it just me or are you starting to get hungry?"  
"Hai, I am starving." replied Trunks while wiping away a strand of his lavendar hair that was stuck to his forehead.  
(relieved that Trunks agreed to give Goten an excuse to relax) "Do you want to go to my mom's house and get a quick lunch then?"  
" Ok, why don't we go through the woods? It maybe a quicker way to get to your house."  
" Alright, just as long as we get there fast because I am very hungry."  
* they take the "shortcut" and end up behind the sailor senshi*  
" Good job baka, now we're behind some girls playing dress up in the middle of the woods" Goten jokingly said.  
(sweat drops Trunks's face) " Well I didn't think we'd end up here. I said it maybe a shortcut, I didn't say it was."  
" Woah...do you see how short their skirts are?" Goten said drooling.  
" But you called me a baka for coming this way..." the words seem to dissappear from Trunks as he also spot the girls with extremely short skirts that exposed thier long legs.  
A blush crept onto his face as he turned his head away from the scene.  
" Man!! Forget what I called you!!"  
" Ok ok, should we go talk to them or something? Maybe they're lost."   
  
*********************************************************  
okay,, Tell us if this is worth continuing please!  
Alli-chan here, I hope you liked the first Chapter, it took us a while to get a story started so...here it is. Please e-mail us with suggestions, that is...if you have any you would like to share. Thanks! allsmilez4me@netzero.net  
Ivory... waHoooo! :: dances around throwing confetti :: *Alli-chan sweatdrops* Yea! first chapter done.. yeah I know not a good place to stop but we were seriously getting a headache here *rubs temple* I hope it wasn't too confusing on who was talking.. Email me at Chopstixx82@aol.com ditto on what Alli-chan says about suggestions and all. :)  
  
  



	2. Just Breathe: 02

  
We don't own Dbz or Sm... short and to the point  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"No way man! If we go talk to them they'll just tell us to go study or something, we can't let them know we're onto them." Goten said as he spun around to face Trunks.  
  
"You're absolutely right, how do you know all this?"  
  
"Well if Chichi was your mom...how would you think girls were like?"  
  
"Wait a minute...I have Bulma for a mom"  
  
"We do know one thing about them both...they yell at us."  
  
"Yeah...Well what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm afraid of girls that just happens to be wearing really short skirts?" Goten getting angry of Trunks thinking he was weak.  
  
"The way you act around your mom...I wouldn't know" Trunks smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah, what about you?" sneered Goten getting into a battling stance, cupping his hands together to form a ki blast.  
  
"What about me?" Trunks asked also getting into a battling stance.  
  
"I bet you're scared of them... taunted Goten then in rare moments and idea popped in his head an: I don't think Goten is stupid but ya know..if i'm making him seem like that so..gomen to all of Goten lovers out there..I know if you go up to one of the girls standing there and liplock with one of them..I'll let you have first dibs on lunch couresty of mama Chichi."  
  
Both half-sayinans offsprings got out of thier battle predicament, Goten diminshing his ki blast and Trunks getting out of his battle form.  
  
"And what will this prove?" questioned Trunks as he debated with his inner conscience of whether to considered doing this or not.  
  
****Where the Sailor Senshi are****  
  
"Hey everyone, should we detransform?" asked Minako as she survey the surrounding nervously.  
  
"No, I don't think we should detransform. Remember, we are in a different demension as Ami-chan stated." Usagi answered as she sat down bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top.Without looking up she continued, " New demension, means new enemy, it's to our advantage that we don't detransform, we can't risk it!" AN:Ivory: I'm tired of reading fics that makes Usa-chan ditzy  
  
Noticing that there was no mention of Odango Atama or baka that's a stupid idea was uttered towards her. Usagi with a confused expression looked up to find five very stunned faces.  
  
NANI !?  
  
"I can't believe she said something intelligent" murmured Mamoru.  
  
**BEEP***BEEP***MAMORU** BASHING**AHEAD**  
  
Something snapped inside Usagi head upon hearing this comment. ' Why that concieted bastard. What gives him the right to criticize me like that. I went out with him because Motoki-kun promised me free sundaes for a month and thinking he would soften up but NO! big mistake Usagi. Stop being so damn Nice!'  
  
She quickly got up at breaking speed towards Mamoru and grabbed his green tux jacket twisting the collars into her fist. With the momentum she gained, slammed him hard against an oaktree and pulling his shirt down so his face was merely two inches away from her.An: ivory: can we say payback? :: insert cheesy evil crackle::  
  
"Look, you fucking bastard! I'm tired of you treating me like shit. Maybe, you should get this through your goddamn brain that I Usagi Tuskino have one." Her crystal sapphire eyes once shone a cheerful dipostion now was shooting daggers into his midnight blue eyes.  
  
Mamoru stunned at the fact that this petite blond could have so much strength to slam him agaisnt a tree no less be able to look angelic and devilish at the same time.  
Saying the only thing that would save his pride but also cause bodily harm he uttered those words, "Look you bitch!"  
  
"Guys, shouldn't we stop Usagi-chan from pummeling Mamoru?" questioned Ami.  
  
"No way! He had this coming, let's just sit down and watch." replied Makoto as she sat down indian style followed by Minako who was cheering Usagi on.  
  
"Beat the shit out of him Usagi-chan for calling you a Bitch!" cheered Minako.  
  
Ami looked at Rei who looked back at Ami and just shrugged mouthing ' might as well.'   
  
"Bad move, Mamoru-Baka. Remember you are at my mercy but you just blew it, you could have apologize but NO you had to call me a Bitch!" Usagi said while kneeing him in the gut and repeatly slamming him agaisnt the oak tree until he pass out cold.  
  
"Usagi-chan, stop hurting the tree. I feel sorry for it."  
  
"Sorry, Mako-chan" was all they heard as Usagi threw Mamoru down on the ground, kicking him hard a few time just to see if he was alive, satisfy that she left him twitching on the ground. Dusting her hands together, she walked over to the group with a brillant smile.  
  
"That was the best training I went through!"  
  
"Tell me how you got all that energy to do that to Mamoru?" demanded Rie.  
  
"Uh, adrenaline I suppose." shrugged Usagi.   
  
**Where Trunks and Goten are**  
  
"So are you going to do it or what?" asked Goten.  
  
' Okay, if I do go through with this I'll have more helping of food plus actually kiss one of the pretty girls then again get laugh at by Goten. NO can't risk that. That's it I'm not going to go through with this' thought Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to do it"   
  
'Huh? What did I just say' NO I just didn't say that ' Trunks felt like mentally kicking himself. 'Great, now I'm arguing with myself'  
  
"SUGOI!!" cried Goten as he shoved Trunks to where the girls were sitting. "Trunks, you're going to thank me for this."  
  
' Trunks, you can do this. Okay. Calm down. Just Breathe.'an:ivory.hmmm..wonder where I got that title from he thought as he walked towards the group of girls.  
  
  
Ivory: So how was that? Who should Trunks kiss? Will Mamoru ever recover from the vicious beating he got from Usagi? Let me just say that Ch.3 will probably be up by the weekend because of my classes essay! essay! exams! exams! college and the fact that we are writing this as we go along. I had so much fun writing this. 


	3. Just Breathe:03

  
  
JUST BREATHE: CHAPTER 3  
  
THANK-YOU MINNA-SAN FOR READING AND REVIEWING..OK LET'S GET STARTED  
We don't own Sailormoon or Dragonball Z..  
  
ON with the fic...  
  
"Damn where the hell did they go?" muttered the diety as she franticly looked around for any signs of the sailor senshi. She then turned around to be confronted by a dark figure in the distance. "Oh shit! Don't scare me like that!"   
  
"Baka, I sent them to another demension because you complained about their lack of fighting skill and the fact that you won't shut the hell up if I didn't" the figure replied.  
  
  
**Back to Sailor Senshi**  
  
"So, are we just going to stand here and gawk at Mamoru's convusling body or should we get help?" Ami asked as she scanned him looking for any injuries that required a hospital stay.  
  
"I think we should leave him there, I mean he's obviously alive, look at him twitching" Usagi exclaimed while bending down to take a closer look at her victim. She quickly stepped back to admired her handiwork.  
  
"Ha! That will teach him to ever make fun of me agian!" Usagi proudly said giving out a victory sign as she walked away from Mamoru body.  
  
*Sailor senshi all sweatdrops*  
  
"Quick someone's coming!" Rei said as she gather all the senshi and motion to sit on Mamoru to hide his twitching body.  
  
"WHAT?! I am NOT touching him!"  
  
" Usagi, just sit on him" Ami replied as she pulled her down and forced her to sit on Mamoru.  
  
*Trunks pov*  
  
'Ok all you gotta do is grab one of them and ...'  
  
*Back to omnesicent*  
  
" Who are you? " Minako asked the boy who suddenly appeared from the woods. 'Whoa, he's such a hottie, I wonder if he's single'  
  
At the same time Makoto had that glazed look in her eyes ' Wow, he looks like my old boyfriend..wait he's so much cuter though'  
  
"Uh...are you talking to me?" Trunks asked nervously as a blush formed on his cheeks.  
  
"Who else do you think we're talking to?" Ami asked as she looked around to see if there was anyone else that would appeared.  
  
"Great...now we're stuck with a hot-looking baka (:an:Ivory- I didn't want to write that Trunks-kun is not a baka but Allie-chan wanted it..so blame her) who doesn't even know we're talking to him" Usagi mumbled to herself.  
  
" Well I.. I'm supposed to ..." stammered Trunks has he scratched his head.  
  
"Well???" Rei impatiently asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
" I was sent here to do something.." answered Trunks.  
  
"Then hurry up! Make it snappy" Rei interrupted getting annoyed that he won't quickly answer.  
  
' I can't take this anymore..I'm getting this over with' thought the lavender haired teen who quickly walked up to one of the blondes and put his lips up to her.  
  
  
  
  
Ivory-Ok how was that for chapter 3? What too short? :looks shock: fine! I guess I can type more then :grins: I wouldn't do that to you guys..ok more Chapter 3.  
  
  
Usagi pulled away and put her fingers on her lip 'he has the softest lips' but "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Usagi screeched as she pulled her hand back and slapped Trunks. (Ivory- Ouchie!) Then she turned and pushed all the senshi off of Mamoru. "DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM??!!"  
  
"No..." Trunks replied putting his hands up to his face to hide the red handprint sketch on his face from the furious mad blonde. 'This is all Goten fault'  
  
"THEN DON'T EVER DO THAT AGIAN!!" Usagi screamed as she angrily stomped off into the woods to cool down.  
  
"Now you've done it, you're lucky she didn't play hacky-sack with you and the tree." Rei told the teen who was now blushing madly.  
  
" I think I'd better go now" Trunks said as he slowly and painfully walked away still holding his face with his hands.  
  
** Where Goten is **  
  
Trunks returned to Goten who was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off. " I can't believe you had the guts to do that." Goten said laughing hysterically.  
  
" This is all your fault but it does mean I get first dibs though." Trunks siad as he pushed Goten and revealed the brand new print he had just recieved on his face.  
  
Once Goten saw the handprint on Trunk's face he started to laugh agian. "She slapped..... you .....that hard?! he gasped inbetween laughing.  
  
"It was more like a punch than a slap." Trunks retorted rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
  
*Where Usagi is**  
  
"Damn guys...." Usagi muttered to herself. " Almost all my life I had to deal with a baka who kept making fun of me, then I finally get revenge and what do I recieve? Another baka who tired to do God knows with my lips. Why does life have to be so cruel?" Usagi said to herself who was now walking toward the spot where Trunks and Goten were having their conversation. To let all her frustrations out she punched a tree that was in front of her.  
  
Goten who was way to busy from laughing had not noticed a certian tree that was about to fall on him.  
  
" I hope something happens to you" Trunks annoyed that Goten was still laughing at his misfortune. At that very moment the tree snapped and fell on Goten. Trunks in shock stood very still then busted out laughing.  
  
" Help." Goten who was under the tree helplessly asked.  
  
"Oops..I guess I hit the tree a little too hard.. Usagi sheepishly said as a sweat drops formed on her face.  
  
  
Ivory- the real ending to Chapter 3.. don't worry though chapter 4 is on its way.. Poor Trunks! : Looks at Allie-chan and points her finger "Don't make Trunks-kun suffer anymore!"   
  
Allie-chan here, personally Ivory I think it's funny to have a little humorous.  
  
Ivory- Does it have to be ON Trunks expense?  
  
Allie-chan well...no, but I think it's funny...heh heh *nervously looks around at the Trunks lovers* (sweat drops) ok ok, sorry...please don't take it personally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Just Breathe:04

  
Just Breathe: Chapter 4  
  
  
same 'ol same 'ol disclaimer: We don't own DBZ or SM they belong to thier respected owners..:sighs:(a/n:Ivory- although I wish Trunks was mine.)  
  
Here's chapter 4:  
  
"I wonder where Usagi went." Makoto asked as she leaned up against a tree.  
  
"Man, she was really pissed." Rei said as she hit Mamoru in the arm to see if he was still with them.  
  
"Yeah I know, that boy made it even worse for her." Ami said as she sat down on Mamoru since there was no other place to sit.  
  
"But he was a hottie and I wouldn't have mind if he grabbed me instead." Minako said while grinning evily.  
  
***Where Usagi is***  
  
Usagi followed the tree that had just fallen before her. In the distance she saw a figure hunched over the tree that she had knocked down. She walked over to the figure and hoped that everything was alright.  
  
"It's you...you..." Usagi remembered the figure's face and lavender hair and hesitated, her face narrowed and her mouth straightened.  
  
"Baka?" Trunks finished for her.  
  
"Haven't you done enough already? Too bad that tree didn't fall on you instead of your friend." Usagi said as she quickly looked down and turned and started heading towards the other direction.  
  
"Wait!" Trunks called to her as he grabbed her arm. "I can understand why you're mad at me but I was just trying to prove to my friend that I don't back out of dares."  
  
"Ugh! Puh-lease! That is such a lame excuse. Excuse me but I have to go now, oh yeah...if you were really his friend wouldn't you help him up? Or maybe you should go and give him a smooch, then he'll be mad enough to pop you one in the mouth." Usagi said trying to sound angry and at the same time hardly able to contain the laughter she had inside because she had an image of him actually doing so.  
  
Goten, who is still under the tree, feels around and grabs Trunk's foot. "Hey Trunks, is that you?"   
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Trunks asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Maybe...A LITTLE HELP!!" Goten shouted from underneath the tree.  
  
"Goten..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"YOU'RE A SAIYAN!!!" Trunks said feeling embarrassed to have a friend that acted like a baka sometimes.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah!" Goten suddenly realizing that his fellow friend was correct.  
  
*Trunks and Usagi sweat drops*  
  
"You know, he's even more of a baka than you." Usagi laughed out.  
  
*Trunks sweat drops*  
  
"I heard that." Goten said as he threw the tree off himself, stood up, and brushed the dirt calmly off himself. He turns to give an evil glare at Trunks but instead finds himself looking at a gorgeous blonde.  
  
"Woah, Trunks...can I talk to you for a second...privately?" Goten questioned through clenched teeth while pulling Trunks aside by the collar.  
  
"Since when was that babe here?" Goten asked getting very interested.  
  
"Since you've been under that tree." Trunks replied proudly.   
  
"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me before?" Goten sputtered shockingly.  
  
"Because I thought you were having fun under that tree...I mean you were so quiet and you were humming to yourself so I didn't want to bother you." Trunks happily explained to Goten.  
  
"I wasn't humming I was moaning because I was hurt you baka!!" Goten angrily said as he ripped a leaf out that was stuck in his hair.  
  
"You know what?" Trunks teasingly asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's the girl that I kissed."  
  
"She's also the girl that slapped you, don't forget that" Goten responded as he pretended to slap him.  
  
"Don't remind me." Trunks muttered as he again put his hands up to where he got slapped.  
  
Usagi got fed up with waiting for the two guys to 'finish talking privately' and just left to go back to the other senshi.  
  
"Well anyways...do you know her name at least?" Goten questioned to Trunks to atleast get more information about the blonde girl.  
  
"Um...not exactly, but...I got to talk to her."  
  
"You mean you got to talk to her fist right?"  
  
"Well she yelled at me first, then it was a little bit more yelling, then it was just talking angrily. Then...she just stormed off."  
  
Goten looked to where Usagi should have been but finds that she isn't there. "Kind of like what you made her do now?"  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, the girl isn't there" Goten yelled as he turned Trunks around and points to where Usagi should have been.  
  
"Good job Goten, all you're yelling scared her off, you have such a big mouth *coughs* kind of like your mom."  
  
**Back to senshi**  
  
"So...should one of us go and look for Usagi???" Makoto asked the other senshi.  
  
"Mako-chan, there's no need too, I'm here." Usagi answered as she tiredly came out of the woods.  
  
"Usagi! Where have you been?" Rei questioned her as Usagi sat down on a rock.  
  
"Oh you know the usual...in the woods, knocking down trees, running into the same guy that kissed me. You know the everyday stuff."  
  
"Right...where is he anyways?" Minako asked her looking around just in case he showed up any moment.  
  
Minako then went over to Usagi and started to shake her. "Where is he?? Where is he??? Point to where hi is please!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about Minako-chan?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"You know, the guy that kissed you. Lavender hair, blue eyes, a little bit taller than you. So where is he????"  
  
**Trunks and Goten**  
  
"Ok we have to go and find her and find out her name." Goten exclaimed as he pulled Trunks by the arm and started to walk where they saw the girls last.   
  
"Alright..."  
  
"So...how was the kiss?" Goten wondered.  
  
"It wasn't really a kiss, it was more like a peck but I do remember that her lips were really soft." Trunks answered Goten who wasn't paying attention because he spotted the girls.  
  
"Look! There they are..Let's go introduce ourselves..and maybe I can get a girlfriend too!" Goten devilish grinned.  
  
**Back to where the Senshi are**  
  
"Hey look! Usagi there's that guy who kissed you and he brought a really cute friend along." pointed Makoto to the two figures emerging from the woods.  
  
Goten and Trunks walks up to the girls while both Minako and Makoto runs up to them introducing themselves.   
  
"Hi, I'm Minako"  
  
"I'm Makoto"  
  
While Usagi,Rei and Ami reluctantly walked to them and introduce themselves leaving Usagi the last one.  
  
"Rei"  
  
"Ami "  
  
Usagi looks at Trunks who blushes " I don't think we were properly introduced but I would like to know the person that kissed me so my name is Usagi."  
  
  
Ivory- :yawns and looks at the clock 1:02 am!: whoa! It's really late err..I mean early. Hey look chapter 4 is done! yeah.. getting really tired now..  
  
Alli-chan: yeah, we stayed up this long to finish this chapter just for you. I'm really tired but I hope you still like it even though we probably fell asleep in the middle of it.  
  
Ivory- But hey..We're on a roll..so hopefully chapter 5 will be up by tonight or possibly this afternoon who's knows!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Just Breathe:05

Ossu, Minna! I'm so sorry that it took so long for chapter 5 to come out! ::cries:: I had serious writer block for this chapter and didn't get out of it until I watched Trunks saga over and over for inspiration. Plus, Alli-chan wasn't here to help me write most of it so I had to do this one alone. Chika, you were so right when you write shouldn't Usa-chan be surprised that Goten could lift the tree off of him... must have slipped my mind, it was so early in the morning when we wrote that..gomen ^.^;;; Thanks, every one that read and review! Well enjoy Chapter 5!  
  
"I'm Trunks" he quickly replied as he turned to looked at his friend who was busily flirting with Minako and Makoto.  
  
" You're also the one that kissed me" Usagi muttered not very pleased.  
  
" I wasn't having much fun or enjoying it either you know."  
  
"Nani!? What do you mean?"  
  
"Who's the one that got slapped here!?" Trunks asked as he pointed to the mark that was on his face.  
  
"Great, would you two stop it! You haven't even known each other for two seconds and you're already fighting." Ami said getting fed up with the both of them.  
  
" Yeah Usagi, you two fight more than I fight with you." Rei commented as she looked and point her finger at both Usagi and Trunks.  
  
Usagi turned to look at Trunks to see if he any reaction. She noticed he was blushing, he looked at her also but she quickly turned her head to the side to examine a nearby twig. Blushing " What am I doing? I shouldn't be blushing." Usagi thought to herself. She then turned herself back to Trunks and did the only logical thing that came to her mind. She stuck her tongue out at him  
  
"THHUUUPPPTH"  
  
" I should have known that you would have done something that childish." retorted Trunks as he crossed his arms and smirked at her.  
  
"Humpth. Whatever Trunks and I supposed doing a dare isn't childish either?" asked Usagi who looked at Trunks watching his face go red and the smirk now gone.  
  
" I was lying." mumbled Trunks who dropped his head down to look at his shoes.  
  
"About what?" asking Usagi who was now getting curious. Moving a little closer to Trunks, she tugged on his jacket childishly prodding him for the answer. When he still didn't respond, she took both her hands and placed them on each side of Trunks cheeks pulling his face closer to her. Trunks blue eyes widen with surprised at this action. He didn't expect this to happen.  
  
Smiling sweetly she brushed away at the bangs that fell on Trunks eyes in a low whisper so no one but Trunks could hear "Please tell me."   
  
Trunks gently tilting Usagi chin with his finger so he could look at her eyes " I did enjoy the kiss even though it was brief." He then lift his finger to her cheek, gently caressing it while intently gazing at her eyes.  
  
She could feel the warmth of his touch that ignited a deep red flush on her cheeks.  
  
Bright sapphire eyes clashing with blue eyes. Eyes searching for any sign of emotions that were masked by words. For a moment her eyes flickered in thought " I could get used to this, I mean he's not a bad guy at all plus he's good looking" then she averted her eyes to look at his visage to take every detail of his face for the first time.  
  
'His hair look so soft and the strands that fall on his face makes him so innocent like.' thought Usagi as she fought the temptation to run her fingers through his hair and brush away the lone strand of hair that fell over his eyes again. ' The hell with it.'  
  
'Kami, I must be going crazy. I never did that to any girl before. I must be exhausted from training or maybe I ate a bad senzu bean? Yeah, that must be it.' He snapped out of his thoughts as he felt fingers stroking through his hair then swept his bangs.  
  
"Trunks, gomen nasai...for yelling at you earlier and slapping you too. It's just I wasn't expecting a total stranger to come up to me and kiss me. Also, I was still a little peeved at my ex-boyfriend who's an idiot and I sorta got carried away with " all guys are bastard" mode."   
Sighing she stopped stroking Trunks' hair and took a step back waiting for Trunks to replied.  
  
"Usagi... Doo Itashimashite"  
  
" Trunks! Trunks!" Goten voice cried out.  
  
"NANI!?" Trunks hastily called out, slightly annoyed that Goten always seem to find the wrong moment to interrupt.   
  
"Trunks, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Goten asked gesturing to Usagi with a warm, friendly smile which she returned.   
  
" Oh, yeah.. Goten.. this is Usagi. Usagi this is Goten."  
  
" So, Usagi I just wanted to know two things while I was talking to Minako and Makoto? Well, why is that guy sprawl on the ground like that?" Goten asked while pointing to Mamoru.  
  
" Errr..well..his name is Mamoru..my ex-boyfriend..Let's just say he got intimate with my fist, knee and the oaktree." grinned Usagi.  
  
" Yeah, I never seen Usagi act that fast in my life .. If I knew she could do that I would have invited Mamoru over for training and act as her punching bag!" commented Rei as she walked towards the three followed by Ami, Minako and Makoto.  
  
"So did you two kiss and make-up yet..oh yeah I forgot you two kissed before you had anything to make-up for" giggled out Minako who was leaning on Makoto for support.  
  
" Ha ha, very funny Mina-chan."   
  
"UUUGGHHH, I have killer headache, my back hurts, stomach seems to be in so much pain!" a voiced croaked out.  
  
" I think Tux-boy is awake." Rei retorted as the group trekked to where Mamoru mangaged to positioned himself agaisnt a tree.  
  
While walking Usagi turned to Goten" Goten, what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?"   
  
" Um, I just wanted to know why you girls are dressed like that? I mean what if a breeze just happen to ya know....."   
  
All the girls face turned red, then it dawned on them that they had introduced themselves by their real name not by their alter ego. ' KUSO' they all thought simultaneously. Through all the confusion and exitement of coming to a new demension, Usagi beating of Mamoru and the kiss they had let their guards down. Not thinking that these two strangers could have been enemies at all. Usagi looked at each girls, recieving nods of approval one by one. She looked at both Trunks and Goten and took a deep breath.  
  
" Well it all started with a neko that I found.....and thus created us.Ivory: Sorry, to cut it short but we all know what happened when Usagi found Luna right? We are Pretty Sailor Senshi, I'm Sailor Moon." pointing to herself. Each girl again introduce themselves.  
  
"Sailor Mars, aslo known as Rei."  
  
" Sailor Venus, Minako."  
  
" Sailor Jupiter, Makoto."  
  
" Sailor Mercury, Ami."  
  
Both Trunks and Goten wide-eyed and speechless..blinked several times to absorb the information in.' A talking neko? The Negaverse? A powerful jewel called a ginzuishou'. Trunks was the first to snap out of his daze. " Usagi, what about Mamoru there? Is he also a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"No, only girls can be a sailor senshi. He would look so bad in a fuku." answer Usagi shivering at a mental picture of Mamoru in a fuku. " He transforms into Tuxedo Kamen but his only attack is to throw roses and give lame encouragement speeches."  
  
"Hey, does any one have an Advil on them because I dreamt that Usagi knocked me unconsicous." complained the bruised up Mamoru.  
  
"Don't you mean Midol?" teased Minako as she crouched down so she was eye level with Mamoru.  
  
"Nande!?"   
  
" I mean you been PMSing all month now, so I wondered if you meant to say Midol." giggled out Minako. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at suggestion.  
  
" Are you sure your not constipatied, bloated, Got any cramps lately Mamoru?" added Rei.   
  
" Well now that you mentioned it I been..... having some problems."  
  
" Ah, that explains why your head is stuck up your ass this month Mamoru, I thought it was a characteristic trait." commented Makoto.  
  
That comment was all it took for the seven teenagers to breakdown into uncontrollable laughter. This resulted in Usagi leaning onto Trunks for support which he wasn't expecting at all. They both lurched forward, Trunks landing first right on top of Goten who tried to grab Makoto hand to stop from falling but missed by an inch who also went down. In turn, Rei tried to grabbed Makoto but couldn't leaving only Ami to hold onto a branch to support herself and Rei. The branched snapped at the sudden wieght and pressure ending up hitting Mamoru head.  
  
With a wide-eyed expression on her face Minako backed up, away from Mamoru. " Whoa."  
  
" Itai!" Mamoru rubbed his head in vain.  
  
After detangling from themselves they sat on the ground still smiling and trying to suppress the laughter. Usagi who sat inbetween Trunks and Ami, while Minako and Makoto was on each side of Goten that who was facing Usagi and Rei also sat facing Usagi.  
  
" Goten, I been meaning to ask you, how could you throw that tree off of you like it was nothing?" questioned Usagi.  
  
" You saw that?" nervously answered Goten who was giving Trunks looks. ' What do I say'  
  
"Hai."  
  
Looking back and forth from Trunks to Goten sensing they were keeping something from her and the sailor senshi. " Hey, we told you our secrets now tell us yours." pouted Usagi who was on her knees now.   
  
" Well, see.. umm.. We're half saiyaijin and earthling." Goten said as he went through the procedure of telling them about thier world.  
  
" Sugoi!" cried both Usagi and Minako.   
  
" You can fly too?" asked an excited Makoto.  
  
" What, you guys can't?" asked a confused Trunks.  
  
"No, the only people we know that can fly are from the negaverse."  
  
" Guys, I think its very important for us to find a place to stay while we're stuck here." Ami stated as she was furiously typing on her mini-computer to adjust it to the new demension.  
  
" Trunks, Goten do you guys know a place where we can stay?" Usagi asked them as her sapphire eyes pleaded for an anwer.  
  
" Well, you can stay at my house. I'm sure my kaasan won't mind at all. She always wanted a daughter now she can have five." laughed out Goten.  
  
" Doomo arigato, Goten!" cried out the girls in unison.  
  
" Well, we can't leave Mamoru here though..he is part of our team no less." Usagi thoughtfully put out.  
  
"Bakayaro! Bakayaro! Mamoru! Get up!" Makoto nudging him with her foot to get his attention.  
  
"huh?!"   
  
" Come on. We need to go unless you want to stay here."  
  
"Demo.. I'm too weak to move .. ONE of you have to help me." complained Mamoru.  
  
" UGGH! Fine! I'll do it since I'm the one who hurt you in the first place!" cried out Usagi in frustration.  
  
"No, Usagi let me do it." Trunks gently said as he put a comforting hand on Usagi shoulder.  
  
" Demo...."  
  
" It's okay really." responsed Trunks as he lift Mamoru arm putting it over his shoulder and letting Mamoru lean on him. Ivory: Damnit Trunks you're way too nice sometimes ^.^  
  
" Usagi, do you think we can detransform now?' asked Minako.  
  
" Hai, I guess now we can."  
  
Blinding bright lights meet Trunks and Goten eyes as the girls detransformed into casual wear. When they opened thier eyes the girls had a new outfit on. Ivory:: Bare with me with the description Usagi had on jean capris that stopped under her knees that were rolled up. Wearing a pale pink top covered over by a jean jacket and adorning her feet were a pair of silver street skechers. Minako had on khaki skirt, baby blue sweater that brought out her blue eyes and some white keds. Ami, wearing a lavendar knit sweater over khaki pants and also white keds. Rei was definetly wearing a red top and iridescent jeans with black skechers. And Finally, Makoto was wearing green three-quater sleeve jacket with a white tank-top underneath and jeans with green vans shoes.   
  
" Lead the way Goten!' exclaimed Makoto who quickly attached herself to one of Goten arm. Minako not letting to be left behing quickly grabbed the other arm.  
  
" Those two will never learn." sighed Rei as she and Ami followed them from behind.   
  
"Trunks are you sure you can handle him?" worriedly asked Usagi.  
  
" Hai, I didn't know you cared." grimaced Trunks as Mamoru shifted more wieght on him.  
  
" I do care because you and Goten are my friends now. Here let me help too." Taking the other arm of Mamoru and putting it over her neck to carry him also. As they walked in silence, Usagi couldn't help glancing at Trunks and vice versa.  
  
  
Ivory:: IT's done! I can't believe Chapter 5 is done!...So how was that guys? Boring? Stupid? Pointless rambling? You can tell me.....please reveiw!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Just Breathe:06

****

Just Breathe: Chapter 6

" Do you think anyone noticed what you did? I mean five missing girls is kind of suspicious! " The Deity nervously commented to the figure standing next to her. She was regretting to ever get involved when she saw the future of one of the Sailor Senshi. Even though it was a blissful one but it will distorted the time line and someone would not be pleased about that. 

" What I did? Excuse me? But weren't you the one who was screaming about their fighting technique quote ' Their asses are getting kicked' unquote!" As she gesture with her fingers in the air. "Send them to another dimension where they can learn some skills. So technically this is your fault!" 

Both Deities glared at each other to busy to noticed that another presence arrived.

" Am I interrupting something?" The new voice called out. She had an amused look on her face as she watched the duo. Noticing that they did not acknowledged her, She held her staff, tapping it down on the floor twice, making a clinging noise, letting her arrival be known. That sound got both of the deities attention as they whipped their heads around to face the individual.

"Pluto, W-w-what are you doing here?"

"Goddesses, you perfectly know well, why I am here." Pluto replied as she stepped forward to the two deities. She knew there was a rift in the timeline when she felt the princess signature energy disappear along with her senshi. Who could have tampered with the timeline? She was the Guardian of Time after all. Who could also have access to the time gate? One, thing she knew for sure was that two very inquisitive goddesses had a part in this.

"Hai, gomen nasi ..... I was just very pissed that they were being defeated so easily. But you see it wasn't entirely my fault! Athena has much to do with this as I am." She proclaimed has she pointed to her "partner-in-crime" who had a scowl on her face not believing that her dear 'sister' snitch her out.

" Apollo, I can't believe you pigeon-holed me!!" Athena exclaimed giving an accusing look at Apollo. " Besides, Usagi is Artemis descendent, she's like family to us. We couldn't stand by and watch her and her senshi be defeated."

" Maybe so, but that does not give you any right to tamper with the time stream. You were very lucky that nothing slipped by when Athena opened the time gate. If something should have, our princess would have more to deal with then just sorting out her feelings." Pluto proclaimed as she let out a soft sigh.

"Is Queen Serenity furious with us?"

"No, she is quite pleased with the gesture. In fact Queen Serenity asked me if I would send the girls to the Z dimension but you two beat me to it." 

"Hontoo!?" The two goddesses screamed in unison.

" Pluto, did you see what happen to Mamoru?" asked a smirking Apollo.

"Hai, I had first row seat to that event even before it happened. I'm quite proud of our little moon princess."

"I would have thought you would disapprove of Usagi behavior towards Mamoru. Aren't they destined to be together and rule Crystal Tokyo?" 

Slightly shaking her head she let the question linger in her head before answering, " You must know that nothing is set in stone. It's Usagi decision that would matter in the end. We should give her that much." Facing Athena to ask one more question before leaving.

"Athena, could you look over for them for me?"

"Why?"

"Well, since the senshi are in the Z dimension, there is no one to protect their dimension. So I have to tell the Outers to take their place until they return. And because you sent them there."

"Sure, but who will watch the time gate then?"

"That problem has already been taken care of. Queen Serenity will look after it." Creating a portal, before she fully disappear into, Pluto slightly looked back " And don't let Apollo interrupt things anymore than she should. You two sent them there to train, so let them toughen up for themselves. And now I have to get Mamoru back to his own dimension. There's no need for him there anymore. I will not let him ruin the future." With the last words spoken the portal closed leaving the goddesses looking at each other. 

"You know I'm not that bad" Apollo scowled crossing her arms.

"Humph. Let's just see what the girls are doing." Athena waved her hands over the looking pond. The image shifted and change, appearing blurry then refocusing showing the facial expression of Usagi, sharp and clear.

*~* Z Dimension *~*

For the last 20 minutes Usagi would stop and sneezed and in the process releasing the support she had of Mamoru arm, making him fall forward until Trunks yanked him up and let Mamoru leaned against him. 

"Usagi, are you all right?" asked Trunks concerned.

" Yeah, I'm ok now. I think someone was talking about me." Usagi replied has put Mamoru arm around her neck again.

"Do you want to rest for awhile? It's going to be a 30 minutes hike since we're going on foot. It would take less than five minutes if Goten and I flown you there." Trunks said as he continue to walk on not noticing that Usagi stopped in her tracks. He was instantly jerked back has Usagi pulled on Mamoru arm hard causing Mamoru himself to wince and his other arm to slightly chocked Trunks bringing back where Usagi was standing.

"Nani!? You mean we could have been there already? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Well, how are we going to get all seven of you there? It's two of us here that can only fly." Coughed out Trunks rubbing his neck with his free hand.

" Hey what's the hold up back there?" Goten emerged with Makoto and Minako hanging onto each arm.

"Him there." Usagi started pointing to Trunks. " He said that it was going to be a 30 minutes walk but it would be quicker if Goten and him flew us there."

" Right Usagi-chan, so lets stop wasting time and walk." Rei grumbled coming behind Goten. 

"What I think Usagi-chan is trying to say is that the guys can fly us there. There's no need for us to walk." Ami answered helping Usagi out. Usagi threw Ami a grateful smile which she returned.

" Look, all I'm saying is that we can't carry all seven of you there. Unless, Usagi can think of a way for all us to get there, we just have to walk." Explained Trunks.

"Hmmm... Let's see??" Usagi thinking while tapping her index finger against her chin. "Wait! I know! How about if we hog-tied Mamoru on to a extremely strong but large stick. Trunks and Goten can fly holding each side with one of us on their backs and carrying one us with their other arms. But then again that leaves two of us out."

Everyone just stood there with a stunned expression on their face. Makoto was the first to come to her senses.

"Usagi-chan...that's a nice suggestion but it wouldn't work. First of all, how are we going to find ropes to tie Mamoru up with and do any of us know how to hog-tie even? Second, where are we going to find a big stick?" Makoto watched Usagi nod her head in understanding.

To Usagi seemed to be such a good idea while she was forming it in her head but Makoto was right. She had to think of something...there was no way she was going to walk another inch and let Trunks get the best of her. She didn't really like that smug expression on his face either even though it made him look extremely kawaii. 

Rei couldn't believe that they were actually waiting for Usagi to form an idea. But then again she didn't feel like walking either. Glancing around she could see that none of the girls wanted to as well. They just had to wait for Usagi to come up with something soon.

" Maybe I could be an assistant?"

The girls gasped out in surprise while Trunks and Goten looked on amused. Usagi squealed out in delight as she launch herself, leaving Mamoru side, towards the voice.

"PUU!!"

Soon as Sailor Pluto stepped out of the portal she was instantly embraced by Usagi. She returned the hug " Princess Serenity" and slightly bowed in respect. Usagi cringed at the formality. Pouting "Puu, don't call me that. We are all friends here." 

"Pluto! Are you here to take us back?" asked an eager Minako. She and Makoto both ran towards Pluto, so did Ami and Rei. All were eagerly waiting for the answer.

For the first time, Sailor Pluto fidget in nervousness. How was she suppose to tell these girls that they couldn't go back to their dimension, expect for Mamoru. That they needed to stay for the purpose of the future and that their fighting skill lack potential some what. Double mental sigh. Maybe she could send two of them back but it would be hard to choose which two should go. Another mental sigh.

Taking a deep breath and asserting her thoughts clearly before speaking. Making sure her voice came out even-toned, " I'm sorry, No, You won't be going back home except for Mamoru. If you wish I could send two of you back but it'll be all up to you. As far as this go, only Usagi can not be the two. I will give you two days to make your decision."

"Nani!?"

Usagi clutched Pluto hand squeezing it, " Puu, what do you mean? Why can't I go back?" Her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Princess, this is very important for you to stay. All should be known in time."

Rei couldn't believe this, ' Wasn't she the one who sent us here in the first place? Unless.....

"Pluto, you weren't the one who sent us here were you?" demanded Rei.

"No, I wasn't. Two goddess helped you out by sending you to this dimension. The original plan was for all of you to get extra training but I could see that some of you do want to go back. I'm sorry princess." Pluto apologetically replied.

Meanwhile, Trunks holding a weak Mamoru and Goten were standing there looking on. 

"Hey, Trunks have you noticed that every time a girl steps out of nowhere, she just happens to be hot-looking? I mean...Damn...Look...there are six beautiful, gorgeous girls standing around and I haven't even got their digits yet!!" complained Goten.

Trunks wasn't even paying attention to his friend but was looking at the grief-stricken expression on Usagi face. He felt so helpless that he couldn't help her. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and soothe away her pain. Heck, he would even stand there in front of her and let her yell at him until she felt better and the way she was before this ' Pluto' woman came.

Usagi couldn't understand why she had to be the only one who couldn't go back home. But if the goddesses sent her here for a reason and Setsuna confirmed it, she had no choice but to stay. If this was a way to preserve the future, she by all means, would do anything to make sure it was intact. At least Puu didn't say anything about destiny and fate. Then she would have excessively argue and beg to go home.. She had already changed her destiny and fate when she dumped Mamoru feeling no love for him at all.

"Puu, if this is the best for the future, I will not let you down." Usagi softly replied. 

Pluto, smiled gingerly, knowing full well what was in store for her princess. She faced where the guys were and walked to Mamoru.

"What did you say to Usagi?" Trunks angrily demanded as Pluto stopped in front of him. 

"I said what was needed to be said. Now, I must take Mamoru back with me." Pluto replied creating a portal as Trunks handed Mamoru to her. She then created another portal and before she disappear with Mamoru, " Princess, you didn't want to walk, so this portal will lead you to your destination and remember senshi, you have two days to make your decision." They all watched Pluto and Mamoru fade away as the portal closed.

" Come on everyone! Let's go before this one closes. I don't want to walk anymore than I have too!" Usagi shouted has she shoved everyone into the portal.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Minako, get your elbow away from my side!" Rei shrieked out.

"Gomen!"

"Why does every time we go through a portal I'm always end up on the bottom pile?" Makoto moaned out as Ami removed her foot out of her ribcage.

"Gomen Mako-chan!"

Hovering above them, Usagi looked on amused while Trunks had his arms around her waist supporting her. She made sure when she shoved everyone into the portal that she had Trunks to hold her. So basically it was the four senshi that fell onto the ground and Goten, her and Trunks floating safely down. Trunks was a bit reluctant to let Usagi out of his embraced. 

"That's so unfair Usagi! You didn't give us any time to react!" Minako accused Usagi as she dusted herself off.

"Gomen Minako-chan!"

"Hey, the portal thing did work! It stopped right in front of my house!" Goten exclaimed as he ran towards the door. Looking over his shoulder he yelled for them to follow. He swung open the door and yelled loudly for his kaasan. The rest followed in with Trunks leading the way. 

"What is it Goten?" A woman with black hair done in a bun came out stirring a mixing bowel. 

" Dinner isn't done yet!" She stopped stirring when she saw more than her son and Trunks was there. 

"Kaasan, Kaasan! These girls here are from another dimension and they need a place to stay." Goten reasoned out to his mother. 

Chichi looked thoughtful for a moment taking it all in as the girls explained their dilemma to her. It wasn't like she was used to various people coming from other dimension but the fact that these were girls. To think that Goku, Gohan, Vegita and the other Z warriors wouldn't be back in three days, off training somewhere and this happens. " I can see no problem with this! I always wanted a daughter... but only four of you can stay though... because...two can stay in the Gohan's old room and the other two can take Goten room while Goten can sleeps on the couch.

"The couch!?" Goten groaned out thinking of the backaches he would get in the morning from it.

The girls was thinking the same thing " Who were the four that was staying here and who wasn't." Usagi put all their minds to ease when she stated " Chichi-san, Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto are staying here. Trunks do you think your kaasan would mind if I stayed over at your house?"

"Usagi are you sure?" The girls asked her, who nodded her head yes. Trunks looked truthfully surprised when Usagi asked him. " I don't think she would mind." 

Staying over for another thirty minutes so the girls who were staying here could get acquainted around the house, Usagi and Trunks waved goodbye to them as they exited Goten house.

"See ya tomorrow Usagi and Trunks!' They yelled as the pair walked off.

"So, do you want to walk or fly Usagi?" Trunks asked as he looked at her. 

"What do you think?"

" I say you want to walk" he teased her ducking has a punch was thrown his way. " But then again, I guess you want to fly."

He wrapped his arms around her waist securely feeling her tense up " Relax" he whispered as they took off. He didn't know what this feeling that was stirring inside of him every time he thought about this particular blonde he was holding. ' There's something about her.' 

'This was so great' Usagi thought. She felt so secure in Trunks arms. She blushed thinking how very close her body was pressed underneath his. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

" Kaasan! Kaasan!" Trunks shouted as he entered his home with Usagi shyly behind him.

"Trunks! What is it? Is something wrong? And this better be good since I'm repairing these simulators that Vegita managed to destroy...baka...Saiyajin." Bulma called out as she appear holding a metal scrap piece with electrical wires hanging out of it.

"Well?" Bulma questioned as she looked at Trunks.

"Kaasan... this is Usagi" gesturing to her. "She and her other friends who are staying over at Goten house are from another dimension and can she stay over here with us?" Trunks asked.

" Hey, Usagi, my name is Bulma but you can call me Bulma-san. You can stay here but the guest room is very cluttered with all my equipments, so it won't be cleared until tomorrow." Bulma stated.

"Then where is she going to stay then?" Trunks looking at Bulma. She had a thoughtful expression on her face then a smile grew.

"Well, Trunks considered yourself having a roommate for one night!"

"Nani!?" Usagi and Trunks screamed out simultaneously.

"Demo....Bulma-san..." Usagi started but was cut off by Bulma who waved her arms in dismissal. 

"Come on....it's only for one night and you two seem responsible.... the two of you shouldn't be worried about being roommates but more on who gets to sleep on the bed or floor. Oh, by the way Trunks room is first one on the right."

The mentioned of sleeping on the floor Usagi and Trunks looked at each other and sprinted towards Trunks bedroom. On the way there Usagi jumped on Trunks back making lose his balance, falling face-first on the floor. Usagi jumped off , started to run but Trunks managed to grab one of her leg.

" Let go Trunks! I'm the guest! I should get the bed." She said dragging him behind her.

"No way, that's my room! I should get the bed."

As Trunks got to his feet he pulled on one of Usagi 's long streamer making her shriek out in pain. 

"OWW!!" 

He took the distraction as an advantage and bolted past Usagi. He didn't get really far when Usagi tackled him down hard. She grabbed one of his leg and held it sitting on his back.

"Usagi! Get Off!"

"Not until you let me have the bed!"

"NEVER!"

Trunks twisted his body around making Usagi fall off his back and pinned her to the floor. Holding both her arms above her head he sat on her stomach. Usagi squirmed underneath him trying to kick him off but he was way stronger than she was. She looked up directly into deep blue eyes feeling his warm breath on her face. They were so close.....close enough....to kiss even.

"Do you give up Usagi?" Trunks asked his voice getting husky.

She squirmed even more.... feeling the heat rise up on her face. " N-n-no...." She managed to gasped out. She felt Trunks loosen his grip on her. Taking this opportunity she shoved him off of her and leaped up running towards a room and entering it.

"Usagi NO! That's the......" He never managed to finish it as a shriek came from the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hey everyone.....sorry for the long wait! I kept on telling myself to finish this chapter ...and now it's finally done...I'll start on chapter 7 soon...Exams are coming up but I promise I will work on this series and Saiyajin Tenshi 3. I'm almost finish with the prologue for the Escaflowne/SM crossover...so watch out for that. As you can see by the penname...Alli-chan is gone...She bowed out to due to the fact that she wasn't interested with the series anymore. Yep, So I'm here all alone writing this series but it's cool. I'm not going to leave the ficcies unfinished my conscience will be eating away at me!!! ^.^;; 

Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!! ( hugz for all of you) and to Moonprincess for giving the idea about Usagi staying at Capsule Corp... Thanxs! 


	7. Just Breathe:07

* Insert famous disclaimer here*

Just Breathe: 07

He should really go in there and help shouldn't he? It wasn't his fault that she went into the wrong room. Trunks found him leaning against the doorframe looking in but not moving any further in. Unsurprisingly, he found Usagi sprawled on the floor attempting to get up.

"Trunks-baka!!! Why do I feel so heavy!? And why didn't you try to stop me!? " screamed Usagi.

" I tried to warn you. I yelled Usagi NO! That's the- but you already went in." he smugly replied.

"Wow, that helped me so much!" Usagi interrupted with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"The reason why you feel heavy is because you're in the Gravity Chamber. It's where my father, friends and I train." Trunks had now stepped in the gravity room easily walking through and crouched down besides Usagi.

" Can you get up?" He asked. ' Let's see how strong you are'

" I guess...you'll have to wait though and if I do, you'll have to sleep on the floor." Now came the long process of Usagi getting up. First, she moved her arm and placed her hand, palm down, on the floor and did the same with the other one. Bit by bit she pushed herself up. She gradually got on all fours, then on to her knees and finally managed to stand on her own two feet.   


Trunks couldn't believe his eyes!!! Here was a girl, with a lower power level than he had, standing up in the heaviest gravity on Earth!!   


' What is the gravity machine on anyway?' thought Trunks. He left Usagi's side and walked over towards the machine peering at the small screen that displayed the level of gravity. You could hear the thud of his jaw hitting the ground.   


' SHE CAN STAND IN 100x GRAVITY??!!!?!?!!?! UNBELIEVABLE!!!' He whirled around to face Usagi who was now moving around and dusting herself off as if the excess gravity was nothing. Trunks' tongue joined his jaw on the floor.

Usagi finished dusting herself off and turned to look at Trunks who was staring at her as if she was she was some sort of omnipotent goddess.   


' I wonder if he knows that I am a goddess? After all I am the daughter of Queen Serenity, Goddess of the Moon.' Usagi walked over to Trunks and attempted to gain his attention or ,at least, bring him back to reality.   


" Hello? Trunks? Are you ok?" she asked as she waved her hand in front of his face, "Helloooooooo? Trunks!!!!! Speak to me!!!!!" But still Trunks remained in his shocked, dream-like state.   
' There's only one thing left to do......'   


"Well then, since you're not _here_...I guess I get the bed!" Usagi commented walking to the door.

"Ok, I'm leaving..." Usagi called out looking back to give him a chance to stop her.

"Trunks...hello?? I-am-going-to-get-the-bed..." She spoke her words clear and precise but Trunks didn't move.

"Ok, you-are-going-to-have-to-sleep-on-the-floor-now...TRUNKS!" Usagi screamed halfway out the door.

"Alright, since you insist...I'll sleep on the bed." Usagi called back walking out.

She walked to the room and had a change of thought and turn around and went back.

"Are you still standing there? Come on! I told you I-am-going-to-get-the-bed..." Usagi told him popping her head back inside the room.

She walked into the room and walked around Trunks who was still in shock. She checked him out, up and down and glancing around the room...she spotted the machine in front of Trunks...'Hmm...I wonder if...' she thought to herself as an evil grin appeared on her face.

Not knowing what the machine was for, Usagi walked over and started to play with the buttons. A big red button caught her eye as she looked down at the control panel. 

"My conscious tells me not to push the button...but my curiosity tells me to push it...hmm...which one do I always trust? Curiosity!" with that Usagi reached out her hand and pressed the large red button. 

Loud alarms went off and the screen flashed 'Warning: Gravity Level has dropped' 

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Usagi felt guilty for pushing the button, "Uh-oh...I think I shouldn't have pushed that button." Glancing around the room for a split second and hearing a loud thud, Usagi dashed out of the gravity room to the kitchen where Bulma was preparing dinner.

Rubbing his head, Trunks stood up not exactly sure of what had just happened. "Hey...wasn't Usagi here a minute ago? Why do I feel so light all of a sudden? And why am I on the floor?" Getting up and wondering why the alarms were going off, Trunks walked to the machine and looked up at the screen. "What?! Normal times gravity?! How did that happen?!...USAGI!!!!" Trunks hollered figuring out what had happened and who was responsible for it to happen.

A puzzled look came across Bulma's face as Usagi cringed as her name was being hollered out from down the hall. She thought quickly realizing that the person who was calling her would come down to confront her on what she had done. "So...Bulma-san, um...is there anything you need help with? Like...chopping carrots, shredding cheese, and boiling water? Or...I know, are you out of sugar? I can run over to Chi Chi-san's house and borrow a cup of sugar." Grabbing the measuring cup lying on the table, Usagi opened the door but froze in her tracks as she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. 

"Usagi..."

Biting her thumbnail, she innocently turned around, "Hmm?" Still holding the measuring cup in her other hand she stepped towards the door once again noticing that the door was slightly ajar. She slid her foot in between the gap and pried it open still focusing on Trunks. "What did you do this time Trunks?" she managed through her smile, opening the door wider with her foot.

"What do you mean what did I do this time?" Trunks asked her slightly confused stepping closer to her.

  
"I mean, you came down here for a reason and you called my name..." Usagi told him while stepping out the door.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if-" he was interrupted by...

"Well...save that thought, I have to go to Chi Chi-san's to get sugar for Bulma-san." was all he heard before the door slammed shut.

Standing there with his pointer finger in the air, he heard Bulma comment, "There's still sugar in the cupboard."

"Whew! That was close." Usagi told herself as she walked down the path, she looked down at the measuring cup she was still holding in her hand. "I might as well go get sugar..."

While she was walking she felt a hand pressuring on her shoulder. Startled, first her reaction was a scream and then taking any object to use as a weapon which happened to be the measuring cup in her hand. She turned swinging the small measuring cup at her attacker. Her swing was interrupted as her attacker grabbed her hand that held the deadly weapon.

"Usagi, it's only me...why did you try to hurt me with your measuring cup?" Trunks asked still holding her hand that held the measuring cup.

"I was uh...uh...practicing my new...uh...Sailor attack technique, yeah there you go...that's it!" 

"Oh...I fear the wrath of the mighty measuring cup." Trunks pretending to cower down in fright. 

"Yeah, feel the wrath of the mighty measuring cup!" taking the cup and swirling it around in the air with quick hand movements in front of his face.

Too much to bear at their running joke they busted out laughing. Taking a break from the hysterical laughter, Usagi sat down on the grass being joined by Trunks. Soon silence filled the air.

"So...about what I was trying to tell you earlier before you left...did you happen to push a BIG RED BUTTON that said DO NOT push?" Trunks emphasizing the main key words.

"Me? No way! I wouldn't do anything like that." Usagi told him innocently trying to cover up her blunder.

"Are you sure? Because the cameras can catch anything that happens in there and you know you wouldn't want to be caught lying on camera would you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Through her silence she turned a bright red at the thought of being caught. "Fine! I did press the BIG RED BUTTON...but...but...it didn't say DO NOT push it said DON'T push." she explained her reasoning to him.

"What's the difference?" 

"Can't you see I'm trying to lie my way out of the lie that I gave you?" 

Soon silence consumed the area they were sitting at... way too quiet for Usagi to take, "Are you mad at me?" Usagi questioned quietly to Trunks.

Blowing the bangs out of his face, "no, not really, I just wanted to see what you would do if I told you we had cameras in there."

"You mean I could have gotten away with this?" she asked surprised at what she was hearing.

"Yeah, basically." 

"So you lied to me when I lied to you?"

"Yeah, we kind of canceled each other's lies out."

"Man!" she sighed out while laying down on the grass with her arms behind her head.

"Come one let's go home, I'm hungry aren't you?" In response Usagi's stomach growls. "Hai!"

Getting up and stepping in front of Usagi, he stretches out his hand offering it to her. She grabs it, and they walk home not realizing that they were still holding each other's hands.

Walking up the steps and stepping inside the house Trunks and Usagi were greeted by Bulma who was standing there waiting for them to arrive. 

"So where's the sugar?" Bulma asked to see if Usagi had actually gotten it.

"Oh no! I forgot about it Bulma-san!" Usagi cried out totally forgetting about the measuring cup in her hand.

"It's fine, you probably wouldn't have been able to get it anyways since your hands are occupied!" Bulma commented looking at Trunks and Usagi's hands.

At that very moment both Trunks and Usagi looked down at their hands. They took a quick glance at each other and immediately dropped their hands at the same exact moment. "What do you mean they're occupied?" Usagi asked looking at both of her hands. She looked up at Trunks who was sheepishly scratching the back of his neck and noticing that the tip of his ears were bright red.

"Ok...well....dinner's ready." Bulma said walking to the dinner table.

Sitting down to a plate full of food, Bulma sat and watched Trunks and Usagi eat. 'I am so glad that I got my share before they ate it all...I could lose a whole hand in there' At first when Bulma saw Usagi eat she was shocked, 'Oh well...I'm used to it.' shrugging her shoulders in dismissal. Trunks was too busy eating to notice it.

After dinner, Bulma decided to go back to her lab and finish fixing the simulators. Trunks and Usagi stayed in the living room for awhile until Usagi yawned and said she was going to bed. Trunks waved it off saying good night and continue to flip through the channels aimlessly. He paused, then threw the remote control down after hastily clicking the TV off and climbed over the couch to his room. 

He found Usagi sitting on his bed brushing her hair that she took down. He looks intently at her, while leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. The thought, ' Beautiful' ran through his mind as he watched Usagi brush her hair. Smirking, he coughed to let her know that he entered the room.

" What do you think you're doing Usagi?"

" Brushing my hair...isn't that obvious?"

" NO.. I know that but.....you know...who gets the...Bed."

" OHHH!! Well, remember when you asked me if I could get up in the Gravity Chamber and I said that if I could... I get the bed...and I managed to get up.....So I get the bed!!!" Answered the Lunarian princess proudly.

" But I never agreed to that...you just assumed it...therefore...you don't get the bed!!"

" Hey, that's not fair!!"

They stayed in the Trunks room glaring at each other. Usagi sat on the bed with her legs and arms cross, every once in awhile sticking her tongue at him. Trunks just simply rolled his eyes and tried to think of a way where they both can be happy. Usagi watched Trunks pace around the room and giggled inwardly on how kawaii he looked when he was in deep thought. She sleepily yawned, and looked longingly at the soft pillow, imaging her head resting on it and her whole body relaxing, her breathing pattern becoming slow and steady...just nodding off to a peaceful slumber....

" Trunks!!! Come on!! I want to go to sleep...Look your kaasan doesn't have any problem with us being roommates .... and besides we are both mature adults...some more mature than others...but still we're adults and it's only for one NIGHT. Look, we can share the bed..." Usagi suggested.

" Are you sure? Sharing the bed?" Trunks questioned slightly blushing, gesturing to the bed.

" Yeah, I'm sure... I promise that I won't bite...and if you're still insecure about this...I can build a pillow wall, dividing the bed...protecting you from... a hand or foot that just happen to stray over to your side of the bed...so come on!!!" Usagi exclaimed, patting the bed down.

" You're completely sure about this?"

" Yes"

" 100 % sure?"

"Yes"

" Positively 100% sure?"

" YES!!! NOW COME TO BED!!"

" Alright just making sure.. that's all."

" Whatever!"

Fifteen minutes later, both Usagi and Trunks were lying on the bed but not quite asleep...well.. Usagi was nodding off but Trunks kept on asking Usagi if she was still ok with the idea of them sharing the same bed. All he could hear was the muffled voice of her saying uh huh. He couldn't actually see her face since Usagi asked Bulma for twenty pillows and stacked them up, dividing the bed in half. So all he saw was white pillow fort. 

Halfway through the night, Usagi broke down the pillow barrier when she rolled over, her leg kicking the pillows down and snuggled closer to Trunks. Trunks half-asleep scooted away until he was on the edge of the bed sleeping soundly.

Trunks woke up with the morning sunlight hitting his eyes and a sore neck. He sat upright and stretched, expecting to see the pillow wall but instead he saw the base of the bed and Usagi's hand hanging off of it. " What?" He glanced around him and slightly cursed.

" How did I get on the floor?" Trunks asked himself out loud. " Don't tell me I fell out of the bed!"

" I think you did Trunks and I was also wondering why the bed felt so light last night!" Usagi peering down answered him, laughing as she spoke. Trunks was going to reply with a smart remark back but the way her sapphire blue orbs radiated with happiness stopped him. He was in some ways falling deep for her eyes...endless sapphire blue eyes. To stop her for thinking he was mental.. he snorted and rub the back of his neck.

" AWWW...poor baby.. does your neck hurt?" Usagi teased.

" As a matter of fact it does." 

Usagi face fell and she bit her bottom lip in thought, then grinned. " Trunks, sit on the bed and with your back turned to me."

" Why?" he questioned.

" Because...."

" That's a good reason!"

"..........."

"Fine... you know this is the second time you demanded me to come to bed with you! and I'm beginning to think you like telling me that."

Trunks got smacked with a pillow.

" Hentai!"

" I am not...Just telling you the truth."

" Trunks...."

With that he got up and sat on the bed with his back turned to her. He felt the bed shifted as Usagi positioned herself behind him and her fingers trailing his back making his hear rate speed up. He gasped inwardly, as Usagi touched his bare shoulder sending electric pulses through his body and heard her also gasp in surprised. Usagi firmly massage Trunks' shoulder and neck moving at a steady speed and felt him relax as she continues to rub. 

She didn't know what that feeling was when she made skin contact with his shoulder but Usagi didn't say she hated it either. It was this feeling...of content.. and whatever it was she liked it. Leaning forward.... close enough that her lips were barely touching his touching his ear...she whispered,

" So...does that help?" 

Trunks nodded and felt the heat rise on his face, ' why was he the only one blushing in this situation? Shouldn't she be somewhat...blushing at least?'

Usagi saw the side of his face slightly tinted red... Yes .. she was definitely going to enjoy this dimension.

A/N: Yes, Yes! I finished chapter 7!! WHOO!! WHOO! I took a mini vacation.. now I'm back and saw all my fav. ficcies with new chapters or parts and I'm extremely happy about it. Now I'm off to read and review them!! And congrats to all the readers who guessed right on which room Usa stepped into!!! OH, yeah.. Almost forgot big Thanxs to everyone who either read or review the last chapter ... Thank you so much!! * grins * Menz-chan.. What can I say!!! Thanks for helping me with those great ideas you keep supplying me with!! 

  



	8. Going down with the Ship

Hey minna-chan!! I haven't updated this series in along time!! *sigh* I would have made this chapter a little longer but I got lazy. *perks up* But don't worry I'll make the next one longer! Ah,this little series is going to be ending soon! *sniffles* Then I can offically say that I finished one of my ficcies! *does snoopy dance* This goes out to Tenshi-chan for being my beta-reader! And Silver-chan for threatening me to work on this fic. Without her threats, you wouldn't be reading this chapter. Ahh, Go read their ficcies! And watch out for the Bishie Boyz with a Z cause their from the streets. *giggles* *huggles Kenshin* Right Tenshi-chan! I expect really, really long reviews from both of you   
okay?! And of course, to every reader and reviewers you guys are the best!!  
  
Beta reviewer's note: Watch out for the world release  
of Bishie Boyz' brand new single "Because I'm Hot"  
coming to a record store near you!  
  
  
Just Breathe:08  
  
Footsteps echoed through the room, leading themselves to a well filled   
with water. A hand cast itself over the bed of water, waiting for an   
image to appear. She drummed her fingers impatiently against the rim of the well.   
  
"Come on...hurry up! You would think since we lived in a Utopian sort   
of place, that they would let us access a looking pond  
with a higher processing speed capacity. Instead, we have this  
slow-ass, out-of-date reject one that Cronus bestowed upon us after he  
purchased the new 4000 millennium one," Athena muttered as she watched a  
fuzzy image emerge on the surface. She kicked the well a few times, trying to  
make it clearer.  
  
"Why don't you just order a new one then?" Aphrodite  
asked as she watched Athena stub her toe on the fourth kick.  
  
"I did, but it's on back-order." Athena answered while rubbing her   
toe. "Ahh...there it goes." The image focused on two young figures. Trunks   
and Usagi, who was giving him a back rub. Aphrodite grinned. She   
rubbed her hands together mischievously.  
  
"How about if I speed up this little love connection  
along?"  
  
"IlE! I will not let you interfere… besides Usagi  
seems to be doing pretty well without your help any way, though I just  
wish they would start with their training sooner."  
  
"Athena...you are no fun. Besides, let Usagi have some  
fun while it lasts. She has one more worry- free day before her  
senshi decide who goes back home."   
  
"I guess you're right… for once that is. Things are  
getting pretty interesting don't you think? I can't believe  
Usagi missed an opportunity to get all snuggly with Trunks when they  
were sharing the same bed. Screw the pillow fortress... If I was her I would  
have......" Athena trailed off as she caught Aphrodite smirking  
slyly at her.  
  
"Well… Well... I see... I'm not the only one looking  
for some action. You know that can be arranged... the next time they share  
a bed together that is."  
  
"Shut up... and just watch the program Aphrodite."  
  
"Do you think we can get some cushions up in here? Andhow about some   
drinks? You, know I can't watch my program without my drinks and   
snacks."  
  
Sighing, Athena twirls her hand up in the air and astack of soft, plushy cushions appeared. Both of the goddessesmade themselves comfortable as they sat in front of the looking pond. Athena once again put her hands up, making a tray full of assorted drinks and snacks appear in front of them.  
  
"Happy now? Don't ask for anything else since the beverages and snacks   
replenish themselves. So if you need to use the little goddess room you   
better go now... because I'm not going to freeze time just for you."  
  
Aphrodite smiled and popped a pretzel in her mouth. " All I know is   
this is going to be one heaven of a ride and it'scommercial-free!"   
Groaning, Athena threw a cushion at her face.  
  
***** ***** ****** ******  
******  
  
" Oh yea, that's the spot."  
  
"...no.."  
  
"..nevermind.."  
  
"O.k more to the left"  
  
"...up..."  
  
"More."  
  
"...yea.."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Will you make up your mind? I can't do this all day.  
When I said I'll help you get settled in your own room...this is not  
what I had in mind."  
  
"It hasn't been more than two minutes! And you're  
already bored? I thought you said you could last more than an hour.  
Trunks, where your stamina? I'm disappointed."  
  
"Well, excuse me! I'm here doing most of the  
work...while you're just laying there and ordering me around."  
  
"Of course, I have to tell you what to do Trunks! How  
could you possibly know where I would like it...if I didn't tell  
you."  
  
" I give up... here you put it where you like it."  
  
Trunks used the back of his hand to brush away thesweat that had been collecting above his brow. He sighed, as Usagi rolledher body off of the bed and made her way towards him. Trunks handedher the handle of the tool and with the other hand, gave her some nails.She took the hammer and gently tapped in the nail, making sure it went in  
straight.  
  
"Trunks, hand me the mirror." She hooked the  
full-length mirror onto   
the back of the door and stepped back to look at her  
handiwork. Smiling,   
she turned around to comment about her work but only  
to see Trunks   
curled up on her bed asleep.  
  
Usagi tiptoed close by the bed and looked down at the  
*sleeping bishie * leaning in so her face was right in front of his.  
She brushed aside some of his lavender hair that covered his eyes. She  
wondered how could he just fall asleep like that? He couldn't be that  
tired from last night could he? Usagi propped her elbows on top of the  
bed, near where Trunks head rested on the pillow.  
  
How is she supposed to wake him up? ' He's just like  
sleeping beauty, except for the reverse role changes. The way to awake  
him from his peaceful slumber is a kiss. Which I don't mind giving  
and I would like to think it as payback.' Grining mischeviously, she bit  
her lower lip to stop from giggling loudly, as she closed her eyes and leaned in  
for a kiss.   
  
' Make it quick Usagi. Make it quick. Wait, how are  
you supposed kiss him if you can't see where you're going? What if you  
kiss the pillow instead?' Usagi re-opened her eyes and stepped back.  
She tapped her chin with the tip of her index finger, while her right hand  
cradle her left elbow. She paced at the foot of bed. 'You're such a  
coward Usa. Just get the damn thing over with and stop making excuses.'  
  
" Shut up... at least you could be supportive of this  
situation. Great, even my own conscious...has no faith in me," Usagi  
mumbled to herself.  
  
'I do... I'm just telling you to kiss him... what are  
you so afraid of?'  
  
"Getting hurt and the fact that we live in two  
different dimension also adds in."  
  
'What do you mean by getting hurt? Do you love  
Trunks?'  
  
"No. I like Trunks, emphasis on the like part, but I  
know it could build up to be so much more. I mean what if I fall into an  
another dimension? Who's to say that I won't like another guy there...or  
even fall in love? There's so much uncertainty."   
  
"What uncertainties?"  
  
Usagi whipped her head around so fast that her long  
tresses tangled around her neck. She quickly untangled them, mumbling  
about her conscience not warning her that he was awake.   
  
Usagi then decided to cast her attention on Trunks who  
was waiting patiently for her answer. Her mouth opened and closed  
though not a sound came out. She kept own sapphire blue eyes on his baby  
blues. Finally, she gained her voice back and with a sheepish grin  
replied.  
  
"Wow, you got some pretty eyes."   
  
"..............................."  
  
"Trunks! Usagi! Goten and the girls are here!" Bulma  
yelled from downstairs interrupting the embarrassing situation  
much to Usagi delight. Before Trunks could react Usagi yanked him off the bed  
causing him to stumble a bit. He would've almost landed on his face  
if it weren't for the fact that Usagi jerked him forward as she dragged him out of her  
room.  
  
Her long blond streamers slapped his face repeatedly  
making him wonder,   
'Why did the hallway seem so long and they weren't  
going that fast to   
cause her hair to sail like that?'   
  
"Usa-Acck! ACCK! ACCCCCCCCCCK!" A particle of some  
kind got caught in his mouth, and he used his free hand to pull a piece  
of hair out of his mouth. He held it up to the light and noticed that it  
was not his or Bulma's. He was sure it wasn't Vegita either. That  
only left one person. He stared in front of him. Usagi.   
  
"Trunks, come on!" Usagi pouted as they careened down  
the stairs which of course gravity decided to have its fun and Usagi  
had to have one of her klutz attacks. She tripped over an object that  
just happened to be her own foot and plunged down the stairs. Trunks  
would have been laughing it up if it weren't for the fact that Usagi  
was still holding his hand when she went down. His own fate was sealed. He  
was going to go down with the ship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Splish! Splash!

Hello! Hello! You know I should get a treat...for getting this chapter out! *pouts kawaii-ly* Kenshin, Sanosuke,Daisuke, Hiiro would be the best treat! *winks* Ano...although Onee-chan (Chibi Tenshi) and I are sharing Sano..*drools* That potty-mouth bishie! Dedication goes out to Onee-chan! Also she wrote the mushy scene at the lake..*sigh* I wish I could write mush like that...I alway mess it up when I write one. Ah..and Silver-chan too..cause she came out with the idea at the lake. This chapter is moving right along..even though it's at a pace of a snail.   
  
  
A startled gasp escaped between Usagi's lips as she tumbled down the stairs. It felt like time froze for them as they descended down. Her long golden tresses completely surrounded his head, making it impossible for him to see anything else except her face. Which, of course, wasn't a bad thing at all. Vivid pools of sapphire eyes linked with icy blue ones, eyes that revealed emotions that both could not verbally say. The longing of mind tingling touches and lips burning for contact emitted from the eyes alone.   
  
Trunks instinctively used his free hand, firmly placed it behind Usagi's neck to support it, and at the same time never breaking the entrancing eye contact with her. Her golden locks seemed to wrap themselves around his neck, pulling his head closer to her face. Usagi's cheeks tinge with the faintest blush as she felt Trunk's fingers massage the skin of her neck, pinching and squeezing in the most sensual manner. Taking her own free hand while the other was still firmly intertwined with Trunks' hand, Usagi embraced Trunks' neck pulling him yet closer until the bridge of their noses touched. Usagi's pink tongue darted out, wetting her lips and biting the corner of her mouth.   
  
Her eyes drift shut as she felt the heat from his breathing hit her skin causing to her to sigh lightly in contentment. Trunks slowly leaned in teasingly kissing the tip of her nose. Usagi's eyes snapped open. She hadn't been expecting that. Maybe a kiss instead? Trunks grinned and chuckled to himself, seeing Usagi's puzzlement over his action. She pouted a bit, puckering her lips in a childish innocent manner that made her look even cuter.  
  
He once again brought his lips right above hers, ready to do damage on those soft, rosy lips of hers. Usagi's eyes slowly closed, waiting for his lips upon hers. She wanted to taste him, explore his mouth, and feel the tingling pleasure of the kiss. Her loose hair found its way up to Trunk's nose, tickling it and causing him to wrinkle his nose in response. That's when the record scratch and that magical moment that had been coming... went down the drain.   
  
Trunks sneezed.  
  
With a snap of a finger (in this case a sneeze), the frozen moment ended, causing the duo to end on the very bottom of the stairs in a heap. Arms and legs were tangled up in the most compromising position. Trunks, with his quick thinking, managed to twist himself around Usagi, making his body to cushion the fall for her. He didn't factor in Usagi's body weight though. He made a mental note himself that if ever asked by Usagi if she was heavy, he would definitely lie his butt off.  
  
Her body was being crushed by Trunks' arms that were wrapped around her waist protectively. Her face was pressed tightly against his chest. Trunks leaned his head against the floor savoring the moment as he grinned like a fool. He looked up to see five pairs of legs and faces looking quite amused by the whole event.  
  
"How about a little help down here?" Usagi asked as her face emerged from Trunks' chest.  
  
"I don't know. I really like this position we're in," Trunks added, receiving a hard smack by Usagi on his chest.  
  
"So, girls? What do you think of their entrance?" Goten questioned the senshis as he passed down score cards to them.  
  
Minako momentarily thought about the performance before finally raising her score cards. " I give them a 2.5. Their landing really, really, really sucked. Actually, I gave them way too much credit. The extra 1 1/2 point was for the provocative position they're in."   
  
One by one they showed their scorecard, each score getting lower and lower until it was Goten's turn.  
  
"Well, I give them a 10 for the fact that Trunks actually didn't pay a girl to be on the top."  
  
"GOTEN!!!" The senshi screamed at him as he was being beaten repeatedly by the score sheets.  
  
"So, you really like this position we're in huh, Trunks?" Usagi asked as she placed both of her hands on either side of his torso. He noted the mischievous gleam in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of where she was going with the question.   
  
Usagi laughed at his reaction and pinched his cheeks. "Trunks, you look so kawaii like that." Then she pulled herself off of him to Trunkss dismay and helped him up. They held hands unknowingly but the action did not go unnoticed by Goten and the senshis.   
  
"So, where are we off too?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, since Goten's kaasan has kindly packed us a big lunch... knowing about Goten and Trunks appetites demo, we asked her to double that amount since we told her about your appetite Usa-chan." Rei answered her teasing her blonde friend. "So, how about a picnic by the lake?"  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi bobbed her head in agreement causing her hair to go disarray making her look quite adorable in Trunks' eyes.  
  
"We'll take my car then," Trunks added. He walked towards the door still forgetting that he held Usagi hands. He yanked her in mid-sentence with Makoto.   
  
"I wonder what yummy food Chi-Ahhh!."   
  
"Oof. Usagi, where did you come from?"  
  
"We were still holding hands Trunks." Trunks looked down at his hands. He blushed and let go of her hand. " So, we are. Gomen about that Usagi."  
  
Usagi smiled, "We better be alert next time. That was the cause of our fall. Ano.. I don't mind though... cause if that happens every time we hold hands...I'll know that you'll break my fall."   
  
'And my back.' he thought but quickly scolded himself for thinking that. He would love for it to happen again. He grinned, thinking hentaish thoughts. 'Baka! Stop thinking about it.' He paused for a second. 'Ok, just one more. There all out of my system.'   
  
Spreading the large blanket underneath a shaded area that was located near the lake, Makoto set the picnic basket down. She carefully took aside a large portion of food for herself and the other senshis. The other portion was for Usagi, Trunks and Goten. 'I guess they have to battle out for their food.' she thought.  
  
Trunks and Usagi stood by the edge of the lake gazing at it. She took a quick glance at Trunks and scooted near him. Trunks took notice of her action and turned to her.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
" Ano, Trunks... can you teach me how to fly?" She asked him while staring out to the lake.  
  
"Depends. Do you want to know how to fly."  
  
She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Hai!!! I do!"  
  
"Demo... you will have to get used to the feeling of being in air first." With that he picked Usagi up by the waist, surprising her as she screamed with glee. He hovered above the water about a mere foot, teasing her by pretending to drop her in the water. She would screech out in protest, squirming in his arms, almost causing him to lose his grip on her.  
  
"Usagi, stop squirming! If you don't, I'm going to drop you."  
  
"Trunks, you wouldn't!"  
  
"Wanna bet!"  
  
"I want to see you try."  
  
A blond head resurfaced, sputtering indignantly with golden strands of hair plastered on her face. She swiped at it ineffectively, moving the wet strands away, and glared at the lavender-haired guy hovering over her a comical look of shock on his face. She almost giggled at the sight, remembering how her mother used to warn her that her face would freeze in that position if she made faces like those. Composing herself, she raised her eyebrow, and asked most impertinently, "Are you going to just stand there, or will you help me out of the water?"   
  
Trunks seemed to snap out of his shock at her words and he scrambled to get her out of the water. Hovering near her, he offered his hand to help her out and too late did he see the devilish glint that appeared in her eyes. With surprising strength, she yanked him into the lake as well, her laughter ringing out merrily as she did so. Startled, he went in head with a big clumsy splash. As he struggled back to the surface, he was very aware of a giggling blond swimming away as fast as she could. Shooting out of the watery depths with blinding speed (and an evil grin), he headed for one doggy-paddling young woman. Trunks picked up Usagi from the lake despite her squealing protests, laughing as she squirmed in his arms.   
  
"That's what you get for picking on a half-Saiyajin!"   
  
"No fair! No fair!" She exclaimed while struggling to get free.   
  
"Should've thought of that before you decided to dunk me in the water too. And remember, it's a long drop to the lake." He added with a smile that threatened to break his face.  
  
Finally landing on dry land, he took a peek at Usagi, who had the most adorable pout on her lips. Feeling a strange urge to kiss her lips, he quickly stared at the ground, blushing slightly, though he made no move to release her from his arms. Truth be told, he was enjoying the sensation of having her there far too much. He felt a gentle touch against his temple, drawing his gaze upwards as she pushed the strands of his hair away from his face. Her skin felt so soft as her hand trailed across his cheek, and there was a glow in her eyes he had never seen before. His heart sounded like the hooves of wild horses thundering across an open plain.  
  
Blue eyes held blue captive, and everything around them seemed to disappear. His own hand moved upwards behind her neck, and began pulling her closer to him. Eyes fluttered slowly before closing as their lips met, drowning in sensation and feeling. The bliss that washed through his system was indescribable and a soft sigh escaped her lips as they both surrendered themselves to each other. His other hand moved to her waist, tightening his hold on her, deepening the kiss, and he wanted the world to know how much she meant to him. Tearing his lips away from hers, her eyes flew open to stare at him, her expression slightly dazed. With his hand cupping her cheek, he struggled to find the words to let HER know how she had changed his life completely.   
  
"Trunks?" She whispered in confusion, though she sighed as his hand moved to caress her cheek. Leaning against the warmth, she closed her eyes and allowed her senses to be filled with him. She didn't know it could be possible, how a simple kiss could turn your world upside down, and knock you off your feet. When Mamoru had kissed her, she never recalled it making her feel all tingly and wonderful inside. She didn't recall it being a melding of senses and feeling, sweeping aside everything else as it rushed through her blood. Suddenly, she felt something touch her forehead and her eyes flew open to see Trunks placing his own against hers. His wide blue eyes shone with an emotion that thrilled and scared her at the same time. There was a look of tenderness and love in them that made her knees feel weak.   
  
"I... I love you, Usagi." He said, staring into the blue eyes that had made his life worth living. Never had he had so much to lose with so little words. His heart was in her hands, and she could simply crush it. But he knew deep time that though she was many things, she would never be cruel. A soft beautiful smile began spreading on her lips, and he felt his own heart going haywire. Her eyes shimmered with tears, and in his eyes, he'd never seen her look more beautiful.   
  
"And I love you, Trunks."  
  
Exhaling sharply, he crushed her body against his, and at that very moment, life had never looked so beautiful. In her eyes, he had seen the promise of the future. Whispering in her ear, his words sent shivers throughout her body. "Forever, and till the end of time."   
  
"Trunks no Baka, I still can't believe you dropped me though." Usagi giggled out as they stood embracing each other.  
  
"Kakkarot ... baka... I can't believe you got us kicked out of Kami's place." Vegita crossly mention as he flew side by side the amiable saiyajin. If he weren't flying, he would have crossed his arms and scowled at him.  
  
"Demo... Vegita... I was hungry. How was I supposed to know that Kami meant business that if I ate the last chocolate cake... that we'll get kicked out?"  
  
"Tousan, we practically ate him out of a home. Demo at least we manage to get three years worth of training in the Room of Spirit and Time, " Gohan stated, adding his thoughts in.  
  
"Ano... I wonder if Chi-chi has lunch out yet? I'm so hungry right now I can smell her cooking from all the way here." Gokou licked his lips just thinking about eating plate after plate of food.  
  
"Baka," Vegita snorted.  
  
"Is that all you can think about Gokou?" Piccolo asked gruffly.  
  
"Uhh... Iie... training too."  
  
"Matte...do you feel that?" Gohan asked as he stopped his flight. He felt Goten and Trunks' ki nearby demo... there was five other kis that were unfamiliar to him yet strong, especially one that could be more powerful than his tousan's.  
  
Gokou became alert as he too felt what his son had felt . " Let's go check it out."  
  
Vegita smirked. "Finally, some warm up practice. Let's see how they fare against the Prince of Saiyajins."  
  



End file.
